1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a holder for medical instruments, and in particular to a holder of the type comprising a support element attachable to a part of a patient's body, on which is secured a carrier for fixedly clampable instruments such as an endoscope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Utility Model Specification 7824396 discloses an instrument holder of the aforementioned type in which the support element comprises a head strap with a balljoint mounting and a clamping device for an endoscope, which may optionally be set in front of the left or right eye of the physician, without the position of the endoscope having to be retained.